quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Annonia
|royal_anthem = "GLORY AND POWER TO THE DUCK PRESIDENT" |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = |map_caption = |capital = Annonia City |largest_city = New Annonia City |largest_settlement = New Annonia City |largest_settlement_type = City |official_languages = Duckish, English, Penguinian |regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |ethnic_groups = Ducks, High Penguins, puffles, some other penguins, 1 Khanz Penguin |demonym = Annonian |leader_title1 = Head of State |leader_name1 = Waddlerpingu |leader_title2 = President of Duck Island |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = A lot of ducks, a lot of High Penguins, a lot of puffles, some other penguins, 1 Khanz Penguin. |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = A lot of ducks, a lot of High Penguins, a lot of puffles, some other penguins, 1 Khanz Penguin. |population_census_year = 2016 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |currency = Duck Coins |currency_code = DC |DST_note = |drives_on = Right |calling_code = |image_map3 = |membership = |legislature = The Duckish Government |upper_house = The Duckish Government |lower_house = The Duckish Government |footnotes = The royal anthem and anthem of Annonia are the ones of Duck Island Also known as Ducks |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote3 = }} Annonia is a big island that is a a state of Duck Island. It is the only state of Duck Island that has a separate head of state (in the other states, the president of Duck Island is the head of state). History Before the Khanzem War, Annonia used to be a part of the High Penguin Confederacy. When the Khanzem War started and Noot Island declared independence from the HPC, Annonia was annexed by it. Annexing Annonia was easy, because there weren't many armed forces on the island. Noot Island also declared war on Duck Island. The First War between Duck Island and Noot Island ended in 1919, when Duck Island annexed Annonia. After Duck Island annexed Annonia, the son of the penguin who used to have the most power on the island during the time when the High Penguin Confederacy owned the island was given the position of head of state (because the penguin who used to have the most power on the island himself had died in the Khanzem War). In 1925, when Duck Island became a ducktatorship, then the position of head of state was removed, but it was restored in 1930 after Duck Island was turned into a duckdom. During the Second War between Duck Island and Noot Island, Noot Island annexed a small part of Annonia, but it was soon annexed back by Duck Island. During the Third War between Duck Island and Noot Island, Noot Island also annexed an small part of Annonia (smaller than during the Second War), but like during the Second War, it was soon annexed back by Duck Island. During the Fourth War between Duck Island and Noot Island, Noot Island tried to annex Annonia, as well, but failed, and the war ended when Noot Island got annexed by Duck Island instead. Transportation All kinds of transportation exist on the island of Annonia, except for bikes, motorcycles and other similar things, which are forbidden, just like in all the other states of Duck Island (and Duck Island itself, as well.). Cars are very common in Annonia. Most of the penguins who live in Annonia own a car, but only 65% of the ducks who live there own cars. Trains are also common. There are railways that connect to all of the cities of Annonia. Ships and planes are commonly used to travel to Owpatan Island, to the other states of Duck Island and to other countries. Buses are also a very common type of transportation in Annonia. There are bus networks in all of the cities, and there are also bus lines going from one city to another one. Some of the cities of Annonia have tram or trolleybus networks or subway systems in them. Annonia City and New Annonia City have all of them, Pinguville has a tram network and a trolleybus network and Penger has a subway system. Also, there are some BUS bus factories and QuackCar car factories in Annonia, and there is at least one of them in every city. There are also shipyards in some of the cities that are located on the coast. Geography There are 23 cities on the island of Annonia. Also, there are 2 more cities on Owpatan Island, a small island near the coast of Annonia. The capital of Annonia is Annonia City and the largest city of Annonia is New Annonia City. There are some mountains located on the island, like the Mount Pingu, most of them being located in the nothern part of the island, but some of them are in the southern part, as well. There are also some rivers, like the Quack River, which flows through the cities of Quacker City and Squeakington, the Puffle River, which flows through the cities of Quackpingu City and Annonia City, and the Pingu River, which flows through the lake of Pingu Lake and the cities of - and Pinguville. Places Places *Annonia City- The capital. *New Annonia City- The largest city. *Penger- A city. *Pinguville- A city. *Squeakington- A city. Many puffles live there. *Quacker City- A city. *Quackpingu City- A city. * City- A city. * City- A city. * City- A city. * City- A city. * City- A city. *Owpa-Taa- A city. *Owpa-Tii- A city. *Owpatan Island- A smaller island near the coast of Annonia. **Owpatan City- A city on Owpatan Island. **Ruscanian Taa- A city on Owpatan Island. * City- A city. * City- A city. * City- A city. * City- A city. * City- A city. * City- A city. * City- A city. * City- A city. * City- A city. Government Annonia is the only state of Duck Island that has a separate head of state (in the other states, the president of Duck Island is the head of state). If the head of state dies or resigns for some reason, then the position of head of state is given to his/her child or another relative. However, this rarely happens, because head of states are from a family of High Penguins. The current head of state is Waddlerpingu. Inhabitants 35% of the population is ducks, 35% is High Penguins, 10% is other penguins and 20% is puffles. There also is 1 Khanz Penguin. *A lot of ducks (35% of the population). *A lot of High Penguins (35% of the population). :*Waddlerpingu. :*pingu. :*Quackpingu. *Some other penguins (10% of the population). *A lot of puffles (20% of the population). *1 Khanz Penguin (a good one). Villains There are no known villains in Annonia. Military Currently, there are some Duckish military bases in Annonia. There are also some Duckish naval bases. Most of the time, some Duckish naval ships, including the battleship B527 Egoist, are located in the naval bases. However, when the island was owned by the High Penguin Confederacy, there weren't many armed forces on the island, which was also the reason why Noot Island was able to annex the island right after declaring independence from the High Penguin Confederacy. Trivia *Just like in all of the other states of Duck Island e, there are many Cheap Stores in Annonia. See Also *Duck Island Category:Islands Category:Duck Island